Must Be Dreaming
by Chocobo-Cloud
Summary: Hey everyone! I've finally got back to writing Zack/Cloud's! Yey! Must Be Dreaming Rating: PG 13/ Warnings: None really/ Summary: Dreams and the Sky. Cloud learns how the two relate. I stink at summaries X3


Must Be Dreaming

Zack Fair & Cloud Strife

A/N: Hey everyone! Another Zack and Cloud for you! I don't know what inspired me to write this...it just came to me at 2 in the morning while I was listening to 'Must be Dreaming' by Frou Frou. The format is a little weird, so sorry about that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Cloud was dreaming. He knew it, constantly reminding himself that he would wake up soon. But, if it was a dream, how long would he continue dreaming?

000

Cloud had been with Zack for exactly 1 year. Exactly. As soon as the young cadet had turned his head to glance at the clock, he knew it was coming. _12:59._ He shut his heavy eyelids for a brief second, breathing in and out, trying to calm the feeling in his stomach, and returned his stare at the clock. _1:00_. The feelings that Cloud had been trying to suppress rushed through his body all at once. Anxiety, happiness, passion, fear; coursing through his veins uncontrollably. It was at that moment exactly when Cloud and Zack had shared their first kiss. It was a soft, gentle, and chaste one, but it meant the world to both of them. That was when the dream started, right as the haze from Zack's kiss set in, it never seemed to have lifted.

_"You'd never believe it Zack. Lots of guys come out of the closet while in the locker room, no joke! I'll be drying off from a shower, and a random guard will walk over to me and try to steal a kiss. It's scary." The boy stared at Zack for a moment before blushing brightly and looking away. _

_"What?"_

_"N-nothing." Cloud said, resting his head against Zack's toned chest. The cadet was over in Zack's room in the SOLDIER quarters, like he always was. They were watching something on TV, but Zack's attention span was never long to begin with, and Cloud was busy thinking of things. 'You think too much. That's why you worry.' He remembered Zack telling him. And it was true, Cloud just needed to let things unfold as they pleased. Some things in life were just meant to not be controlled. Zack played with a strand of Cloud's hair, eyes staring unseeingly at the flashing TV screen advertising a play called' Loveless'. Lying in Zack's arms had always been very comfortable for Cloud, and he always enjoyed it. Neither of them thought twice about it, or how it might appear weird to a by stander. They were in their own little content world. _

_"You know…" Cloud's voice crackled for a moment, but after a false start, a new confidence had arose in the young man, "I'd rather have you steal a kiss from me than some random guy." Zack's eyes widened briefly, attention fully drawn on Cloud, senses ablaze. _

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Cloud chuckled nervously for a moment._

_"Nothing, I'm just saying, rather you than a creep." Zack chuckled in response._

_"Okay." Both of them sat in silence for a moment, the only sounds heard were breaths being taken and the loud pounding from both their hearts. They could not hear eachother's though, since their own hearts drowned out everything else. Cloud and Zack were both despertly wishing that they knew what the other was thinking right at that moment. Without thinking, Cloud opened his mouth and spoke words that started the whole dream._

_"Is it…okay if I kiss you?" Cloud asked, his face turning serverely red already. Zack gave an airid chuckle, but deep down the feelings streaming through him were nothing of the joking matter._

_"Cloud, do whatever you want." No one moved, continuing to lay in netaral silence. The blonde shut his eyes momentarily, pushing every doubt, every sensfull thought in his mind away and allowed the strange feelings that were swimming around in his body to take over as he exhaled and eyed Zack, ready to make his move. One glance at the raven-haired boy, and Cloud was anew with confidence, nothing was going to stop him now. _

_Cloud leaned over on top of Zack._

_Cloud lightly rested his hand on Zack's cheek. _

_Cloud blinked once._

_Cloud closed his eyes, and kissed his best friend. _

_Zack didn't hesitate, his lips were responsive at first contact, surprising Cloud very much. The smaller boy blushed very deeply. Zack's lips were so warm…so soft. It was a bit like what he expected them to feel like…but at the same time, it was a completely different feeling. It sent him into a different univeriverse. The world faded, all but Zack, Cloud, and their blissful happiness._

Cloud wondered what Zack was doing right now, if all of this really was a dream. _'He would be out in the world, becoming a hero.' _Cloud always knew that Zack was a hero, he had always been one. He smiled at the thought. Zack was already Cloud's hero, and he always would be. _'But…why would a hero like Zack…choose me to love?' _There were many people who swooned over Zack, he was a very popular guy. He had many friends, but never seemed to get close to a lot of them. He was around Cloud the most, defiantly. Many girls liked him though. Many. _'What makes me so special? I'm nothing exciting, and I'm a guy.' _Yet, the two had managed to stay together a long time. Clearly, Zack didn't care about any of that.

_"I'm attracted to you, Cloud." A pink tint crawled across Cloud's cheeks._

_"Wh-" Zack took a step forward, becoming serious and his gorgeous mako-glowing eyes became steel. _

_"Not just your body, but you. The whole you." Cloud's face was quickly becoming redder and redder by the minute, the temperture of the room feeling like it was rising. _

_"Z-…Zack." Cloud breathed, watching as the gorgeous man leaned in closer, touching foreheads, a huge smile plastered on his face. _

_"I need you Cloud. Really, I do. I love you." _

_"I…I love you too," Instantly, lips found each other, licking hungrily and meshing together. Zack's loving hands found Cloud's toned chest, slipping under the fabric and beginning to run deft fingers over the chiseled muscles. A soft mew was elicted from the blonde's mouth, arching into Zack's touch of his warm hand. _

_"Without you Cloud..I think I would go insane." Zack chuckled. Cloud nibbled on Zack's earring. _

_"I don't even want to imagine life without you." Cloud put his hand on the back of Zack's head and pulled him to his own mouth, lips eagerly finding each other again. Everything felt so right; the whole moment, the kiss, being with Zack, holding Zack. Everything. Why he had thought differently before his first kiss with Zack, Cloud would never know. But none of that mattered anymore. Cloud had to live in the present. Zack was too important to let slip by. He wanted their relationship to work out, so badly. Cloud wasn't one to be self centered and want-y, but if there was one thing in life that he wanted more than anything else, it would be a long relationship with Zack. With him forever, never apart._

000

"Hey…spiky." Zack gently shook his boyfriend to see if he was awake or not. He had been cuddling Zack for the past 15 minute, nuzzling his chest softly. Still, Cloud didn't stir, making Zack laugh. _So, Chocobo really __is __asleep, eh?_ The SOLDIER chuckled softly, Cloud wrapping his arm lazily around Zack's waist. The raven-haired man ran his fingers through the abyss of Cloud's blonde spikes, enjoying the fluffy warmth. Surprisingly, brilliant blue orbs met mako infused green ones, startling Zack. "Oh, did I wake you?" Cloud shook his head, snuggling close to Zack. _ You look like an angel from a dream, Cloudy. _Zack planted a kiss on Cloud's head, taking in his sweet scent. This was when Zack was most happy. Holding Cloud, giving his soft kisses, having his soft warmth flow into him. Zack sat up momentarily, slipping out of bed and striding over to the large window of the bedroom, drawing the curtains back to revel a bright sky. It was so welcoming, it was like Cloud's eyes had a bit of the sky in them. He came back to the bed, lying at an angel so that he got a full view of sky from the window. Cloud crawled over, lying between Zack's legs, staring at the sky also. Zack draped his arms over the boy's small frame, softly caressing the smooth skin of his chest.

"The sky is really…bright today." Cloud said, a smile playing across his lips.

"Mhm…expecialy with all those clouds." The blonde blushed, swatting at Zack's hand lightly. The laid in silence momentarily, watching as a bird flew by the window.

"Man, I would love to be a bird." Zack breathed. Normally, Cloud would have chuckled, but he didn't. Cloud could tell when Zack was serious.

"But…if you were a bird, then I couldn't be yours." He said teasingly.

"Good point, and we really wouldn't want that. In a next life, then." Zack replied with a smile and a small chuckle. "It's so…liberating though."

"…I never thought of it that way."

"Yeah. It reminds me so much of your gorgeous eyes, Cloudy. I easily get lost in both if I stare at them too long." He leaned over and kissed Cloud's eye lids softly. A pink spread across the young boy's cheeks, his blue eyes quick turning to stare at the window again. Zack smiled when Cloud laced his fingers with his, holding it tightly.

"…do you remember when we first woke up together? I think the sky looked the same." Zack laughed.

"Yeah, of course I do! I could never forget."

_The sun peeked through a gap in the shades, drawling a luminating line on Cloud's perfect pale face. He shifted, the sliver of sun looming over his closed eyelids, causing the young cadet to shift again before opening his eyes slowly. He saw the man he loved laying beside him, eyes opening a few moments later, reveling a softly glowing green blue color. Cloud craned his neck upwards and kissed Zack softly on the lips._

_"Good morning." _

_"G'morn-en" Zack stared at Cloud for a moment, not quite sure what to do. Laugh at the mess his hair had become? Blush at the highly visable bruises that had formed a beeline down to his collarbone? Kiss him, tell him that he wanted this to last, that it wasn't a one-night stand? Zack wanted to say all these things, but another look at Cloud's face, innocence and all, and all thoughts and worries melted. 'Man…only Cloud can do that to someone.' It was only Cloud that could make thoughts like that go away…not to mention his smile. That made everything disappear. Instead, Zack rubbed the pad of this thumb over Cloud's soft cheeks, feeling the contrast of his callused skin on Cloud's. That's how they always seemed…different. Zack was easy to read and flamboyant, even a bit niave. Happy-go-luckiness was how he made it through the day. Cloud, on the other hand, was much more mature. At times, it always seemed like Cloud was Zack's babysitter, making sure that he didn't get into trouble. But the two were also very alike in many ways, and Zack knew that. The older man turned, staring at the window to the fluffy white clouds that had spotted the sky. _

_"Wow…the sky looks big today." Zack chuckled._

_"It always is big, Cloudy. Just like your heart." Cloud flicked Zack on the forehead, hard. "Haha, loosen up Spiky! You gotta have some fun in your life, and don't let anyone stop you!"_

000

Cloud and Zack some how managed to fall back into light sleep again, but only a doze. The blonde's mind was still rendering with thoughts, while Zack's was only thinking about Cloud, and strawberry ice cream. The warmth from Zack's body melted into Cloud's, giving both of them a true sense of security and happiness. Cloud began to wonder why Zack liked to talk about the sky so much. It's like his dream was to be the sky. _Dream…_ the word hit Cloud suddenly, almost making him open his eyes with a start. _If this __is __a dream…then how do I have dreams about Zack? _The pieces of Cloud's scattered thoughts were beginning to come together. _Oh…it's just like what Zack said a long time ago…no wonder. _Cloud chuckled and mentally shook his head, allowing his restless body to get some sleep. He was happy, content, and in love. Zack was his sky, and he always would be.

"_The sky is always connected to dreams, Spiky. Every dream that someone has, the sky listens. I'll be your sky, Cloud. And you can be my clouds."_

-

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm still accepting fanfic requests, so please don't hesitate! :3

ChocoboCloud


End file.
